


becoming who you are

by lezz1e



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Limericks, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poetry, Realization, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: discovering that you're bi in an apocalypse is a bit trickier than it seems- the past, bigoted world still blends into the new one





	1. stolen dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



two women drawn in a heart,

duck looks over with a start,

he'd never seen it before-

looked at it like it was gore

clem scrubs at the heart- ruins art


	2. kissing stuff

she asks sarah once,

if kissing stuff was just for a man and a woman,

and sarah just looks to the ground and whispers,

'i hope not'

 

carlos is touchy for a while after that,

clem hears him telling luke stuff,

stuff that makes her stomach crawl with anger and guilt,

'she's a bad influence on my daughter'

 

she asks sarah again,

guidance from someone older than her,

but not old enough to make her feel inferior,

'don't ask perverted questions'

 


	3. how do people fall in love?

scissors chip away at her hair, 

clementine wonders if javi will leave any hairs spare,

 

javier's lecturing her- or trying to guide her,

but she hasn't had a good adult role model in years. its making her stomach stir,

 

she decides to lecture him instead,

questions of why he looks at jesus like they're wed,

rehashes sarah's words with dread,

perverted, abnormal, humanity dead.

 

the scissors stop and clementine moves to get up,

but then javier sighs like the worlds on his shoulders- the buildup

that clementine felt in her chest ever since she drew that picture with duck,

felt like it was getting it's end.

 

'who told you that?'

'the world javi'

 

it's an intimidation, it's a cleansing- it's what clementine needs,

it's soft words of encouragement,

it's worried eyes on clementine,

it's facts from the old world of couples like javi and jesus,

a couple that clementine might want someday.

 

it's javier pronouncing his pure and right love for men and women,

it's clementine agreeing with a freeing breath.

 

it's old language- lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender,

it's choosing the b


	4. take the lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in the 2 weeks we didn't see

she sits in marlon's chair, orders spurting,

eyes furious, teeth baring- fucking hot.

it's hard in front of the others: flirting

is just like laying in a kettle pot

 

im waiting for her, i'm waiting for you

to make a move, to lead us into- this

and fumble over words, attempt to woo,

i'll interrupt with hands at your cheeks- kiss

 

the kettles ready to blow: please confess

before i do, before i have to lead

if i've read this wrong: girls, the game of chess.

go through the panic so i don't- i plead

 

tell me you like me, tell me you like me,

let my eyes glow and stomach swirl with glee.


	5. caring for a lover is new to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the aftermath of the ending of ep2 if you save violet and have romanced her

you're crying and i don't know

what to do. i see too much snow.

i see too much pain

in your eyes. the strain

of taken folk. it grows.


End file.
